


Double Meaning

by Irl_koujakuu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irl_koujakuu/pseuds/Irl_koujakuu
Summary: When Sly Blue gets framed for murder, he and Mizuki find themselves on Scratch's hitlist and have to face the ordeal of avoiding getting murdered.





	Double Meaning

“Dude, look, all we have to do is go in through the back door. This bar has shit security and I've gone here a thousand times. We're gonna be fine, trust me,” Sly said as he and Mizuki prepared to sneak into the bar. 

 

 “Are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling about this shit man. We're gonna get the megaphone asshole after us again, and we both know how fucked up those situations can get,” said the mahogany haired boy. Sly scoffed at Mizuki's remark and dragged him into the bar. The two planned to get fucked up tonight and then start a couple fights, but Mizuki had a very bad feeling about this and he knew that Sly wouldn't listen, so he just went along with it. 

 

 The two entered the club and went straight to the bar. Sly ordered some jello shots for himself and Mizuki, and the duo’s night began. An hour or so had passed and Sly was drunk off his ass, while Mizuki only caught a small buzz. Usually he would black out drink, but he tried to stay as sober as he could because he felt that Sly was going to get himself into trouble, and he'd need someone sober to be with him, especially since he had a habit of getting into brawls. Normally he was sober when he fought, but when he was drunk, he was even easier to anger than normal. 

 

  Another hour had passed, and a group of rough looking thugs walked into the club. Mizuki knew all too well that these were members of Scratch, Morphine’s rival team. Mizuki quickly looked for Sly, because he knew that Scratch would go after him first. To his horror, the blue haired boy was nowhere in sight. Mizuki's heart started to race with panic. He wasn't about to let his boyfriend get his ass handed to him. Just as he was about to move and look for Sly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and pull him back. On impulse, he turned around and tried to hook his grabber, who caught his hand. It took him a minute to come to his senses and realize that it was Sly who had grabbed him. 

 “Sly we gotta get out of here,” Spoke a panicked Mizuki. Sly opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a loud scream and various sounds that only could indicate one thing: a fight. 

 

 Both men looked over towards the noise and unsurprisingly, their gang and Scratch were brawling it out. Sly smirked and soon enough, ran into the action himself, which meant Mizuki had to join in too because he sure as hell wasn't going to ditch his boyfriend for his own safety. 

 

 Left and right, members of both gangs were getting their asses beat. A couple of buff and burly Scratch members cornered Mizuki, prompting him to whip out his switchblade. He always carried it on him for situations like this. He quickly shanked both of the men in their sides, which allowed him to make a break for it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sly was cornered by three men, one of which was the leader of Scratch. Mizuki was pissed. He charged into the scene with his blade, stabbing the two henchmen, and then stepping in front of Sly, just in case the leader of their rival team tried anything. 

 

 “Step the fuck away from my boyfriend, asshole!” Shouted the mahogany haired Morphine member. The man scoffed and grabbed Mizuki by the shirt, pulling him to his eye level. Mizuki was scared to death, but didn't show it. The man scoffed again and threw him to the ground. Mizuki looked up at Sly, who's eyes were glowing yellow. This only meant one thing. Sly was about to attempt to Scrap the leader of Scratch. Mizuki opened his mouth to try and talk Sly out of breaking the man’s mind, but Sly glared down at him with an expression that signaled to him to be quiet. Mizuki was too in shock to even get up off the ground. He watched as Sly laughed while scrapping the man, however, his laughter stopped as the man seemed to be unaffected. He walked off while glaring Sly down and signaled for more of his members to corner the blue haired man and his boyfriend. 

 

 Scratch members closed in on the couple in no time. Mizuki grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and darted through the mass of Scratch thugs. Some chased after the two, but were quickly stopped by fellow Morphine members, allowing them to escape. 

 In little time, the boyfriends were out of the club and running as fast at their legs could carry them through back alleys and other shady spots in the town.  After about fifteen minutes of non stop running, the two arrived back at Morphine’s base, which was a run down warehouse in the northern district of Kyuujuminku, which was the old residents district of Midorijima. Nobody went into the north part of Kyuujuminku, as it was the terf of Morphine and Scratch, so it was dangerous territory. 

 

 It had been half an hour since the duo had settled back down, when they heard a loud commotion coming from outside of the warehouse. Mizuki took a look outside from a peephole and felt his heart stop. A load of Scratch members were surrounding the base, which was the opposite of a good sign. 

 “Jesus Mizuki, you look like you've seen a-” Sly was interrupted a shush and Mizuki pointed towards the peephole. Sly looked out and had the same reaction Mizuki did. They quietly headed to the farthest room of the warehouse basement and locked themselves in. It was pitch black, as the lights didn't work down there, but it was the safest space they had if Scratch managed to break in. 

 

 Mizuki activated his coil, as that would likely be the only light they'd have, and he had it at the dimmest setting and had Sly make a barricade against the door, just in case the lock broke and also to prevent any light from escaping. 

 

 About half an hour had passed and the two had calmed down when all of a sudden, they heard something shatter. They felt their hearts drop to their stomachs and a cold sweat ran down both of them. Mizuki quickly drew his switchblade just in case Scratch managed to break into their hiding spot, which would leave them with no choice but to fight. A chill ran down their spines as they heard loud footsteps coming towards their spot. At this point, they were praying for dear life that the people would just pass by the room that they turned into their hiding spot. 

 

 Sly went to speak, but Mizuki quickly clasped his hand over the blue haired man’s mouth. Just as he did this, they heard loud banging on the door. Sly moved Mizuki’s hand away from his mouth. 

 

“Well they found us, so regardless of if you shut me up or not, they still would have found us, so frankly, we're fucked!” Shouted Sly, as he shouted the banging subsided. 

 

 “Shit guys it's just us calm the hell down,” spoke a familiar voice. Mizuki recognized that voice as Trip, which meant Virus was there too. Neither Mizuki nor Sly enjoyed their company, but they were the leaders of Morphine and they provided them with alcohol, drugs, and weapons, so they had to stick around them when needed. 

 

Mizuki rolled his eyes and groaned, taking down Sly’s barricade and opening the door. The two men walked in and sat down on some boxes. 

 

 “What the hell did you two do at that club?” asked Virus, “Scratch’s leader says that Sly murdered one of his members, and a pretty high ranking one too.” 

 

 Sly and Mizuki looked at each other in pure shock. There was no way Sly could have murdered one of their members, because he and Mizuki were too busy running for their damn lives to stop and murder someone.

 

“I didn't kill him. I was with Mizuki the whole time, he can vouch for this!” Sly shouted. Mizuki nodded his head and explained the situation to the non-related twins. 

 

 “Virus didn't say that you killed him. He said that Mink, Scratch’s leader, thinks you did. That's because your knife had been found in the body of the murder victim. I think someone may have framed you,” Spoke Trip. The not-twins got up, tossed Sly and Mizuki a bag of weed, and left. As they turned their backs, Mizuki flipped them off, while mumbling some negative descriptors about them to Sly, causing him to chuckle. 

 

 “Well shit man, I never thought you'd get framed for murder,” spoke Mizuki, filling his bong with water and placing some weed into the bowl and lighting it, taking a huge hit. 

 

 “I can't believe it either, why frame me when you can come to me and I can kill you free of charge,” replied Sly, “also pass me the fucking bong you piece of shit.” 

 

 Mizuki giggled and passed the bong to his boyfriend, who took an even bigger hit than he did. The two passed the bong back and forth to each other, each taking hits bigger than the previous one. It was common for the two to have a competition to see who could get the most high. 

 

 It had been half an hour and the two were stoned off their asses. Sly was taking a huge ass hit off the bong, when Mizuki threw himself on top of the blue haired stoner.

 

 “Dude stop hogging the bong it's mine I let you borrow it,” pleaded Mizuki, who was beyond stoned and trying to grab the bong out of Sly’s hands. Sly laughed and placed the bong just out of Mizuki's reach, which pissed him off, but he couldn't do shit as his body high kicked in. He was on top of Sly and unable to move, which amused Sly way too much.

 

 Sly leaned down towards Mizuki and swept his bangs to the side. Both boys were blushing like mad, and both of them were high as shit. Sly brought his lips close to Mizuki's and kissed him. He smirked as he removed himself from the other stoner’s face.

 

 “You're my bitch now Mizuki,” Sly said. Mizuki was pleased at this remark. Mizuki got up, fighting his body high.

 

 “Dude I'm fucking starving man, let's get some shit,” Mizuki said, his stomach rumbling loudly. Sly nodded. 

 

 “Dude if you're that hungry just turn to cannibalism, you can eat me,” Sly responded. Mizuki laughed and playfully shoved the blue haired stoner and the two made their way into the city. 

 

 “Dude this place seems a lot bigger when you're high as balls,” Mizuki said, stretching his muscles. He ached from the body high because of how long he had stayed in one position. He and Sly eventually made their way to a pizza parlor, which was actually what the two had needed. Whenever they got high, Pizza was their go to food. The duo ordered and waited. 

 

 “So what are we gonna do about this whole ‘I got framed for murder’ deal?” Sly asked. Mizuki thought about it for a second and then stated his reply.

 

 “Let's not worry about it. Scratch is weak as shit, if they tried anything, we could take ‘em.” Mizuki chuckled as he flagged down the waitress. The two stuffed their faces with the food, and once finished, went back out to the city.

 

 The two were coming down from their high, and actually seemed pretty sober now. As the two made their way back to the Morphine hideout, their attention was quickly diverted to a scene of violence. They recognized the buff man who was violently kicking what appeared to be another Morphine member. 

 

  Mizuki rushed in and delivered a swift punch to the assailant’s face. This pissed off Mink to no end, and Mizuki realized that this was not the smartest decision. 

 

 “Dude fuck off! There's no reason to beat up one of our members who did nothing to you!” Mizuki was pissed. 

 

 “Somebody needs to teach you fools a lesson on what happens when you fuck with my team. Take this as a warning and be happy he's still alive, because soon that blue-haired fuck won't be” Mink responded harshly. 

 

 “If you dare fucking lay a finger on Sly, I'll fuck you up! He didn't kill your teammate!” Mizuki shouted back. He was fuming. This man, who had to be in his late thirties just threatened to murder Sly, and Mizuki wasn't gonna stand for it. 

 

  Mizuki flipped Mink the middle finger, put his arms around Sly and the wounded Morphine member, and made their way back to the hideout. 

 

 “Virus! Trip! We got a hurt member!” Mizuki shouted. The blondes came running to the aid of the hurt man and took him to the infirmary. Again, Mizuki didn't care too much for the not-twins, but they were Morphine’s leaders and it was his duty to inform them of any injured members. He also explained that Mink made a threat against Sly.  

 

 “So, how fucked are we?” Mizuki asked in an honest to God scared tone. 

 

 “Really, really fucked. Keep a weapon on you both whenever you go outside the headquarters,” Trip spoke. Mizuki nodded and grabbed a rather small pistol from one of the drawers and put it securely in one of the internal pockets of his jacket. Even though he always had his switchblade with him, he felt it'd be good to keep another weapon with him just in case. He made sure to grab extra ammunition as well, just in case. 

 

 Sly, on the other hand, always had multiple weapons on him at all times, so most he did was grab some more ammunition for his handgun. 

 

 “Virus and I have to head out, we're going to see if we can get any information on Scratch, remember, keep a weapon on you both at all times,” the plaid clad man said as he and the other blond walked out of the door. 

 

 “Fucking finally,” Mizuki spoke, “their presence was starting to annoy me. Why even are they the leaders of Morphine in the first place? They don't do shit.” 

 

 “Beats me, maybe they'll get murdered while they're out today,” Sly joked. “Wanna go to that closed down amusement park? I can bring the good shit if you're down to get high,” he offered. Mizuki shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, especially since Scratch would more than likely follow them until they were alone. The thought of it made Mizuki shudder. 

 

 “Dude, it's really late, we should probably get some sleep. We can go out and do shit tomorrow,” Mizuki yawned, throwing himself onto his bed. 

 

 “Going out at night is more fun you know. I have something that could wake you up,” Sly said, taking something out of his pocket. “Don't worry it's sterile.”

 

 Mizuki took the object from Sly and low and behold, it was a syringe, filled with a green liquid. “Sly, what is this? It's not like anything I've seen or done before, and I've seen and done a lot of shit.”

 

 “It’s a Morphine exclusive. I don't know what it is exactly though, I just managed to score some off of Virus before he and Trip went out,” Sly spoke, shrugging his shoulders. “If you do it, I'll do it, but we're going out to the amusement park if we do. I was the one who scored these, so I choose what we do.”

 

 Mizuki sighed and rolled his eyes, there was no way out of this. “Deal,” Mizuki said. Mizuki injected the liquid into his vein. This liquid hurt more than anything else he'd injected before. His hands tingled, the high felt like an amped up adrenaline rush, and before he knew it, he and Sly were halfway to their location of choice. 

 

 “Man this alleyway is fucking creepy, it's like something from a horror movie,” Mizuki murmured, prompting a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

 

 “Dude there's literally nobody here except us, nobody's gonna jump out and stab you with a knife, except for maybe me, but only if you ask first,” Sly teased, giving Mizuki a playful shove. 

 

 Roughly half an hour later, the duo arrived at the abandoned amusement park. Their highs had still not worn off, and if anything, only gotten stronger. Mizuki climbed onto a defunct Roller Coaster track and made his way to the highest point, which was probably four stories up. He wasn't worried about falling, as there were areas he could catch onto and climb down from, besides, he was fairly skilled in parkour, so he had his ways of being able to survive high falls. 

 

 All of the sudden, something felt really off, however, he passed the feeling off as a side effect of the drug he had taken an hour prior, or at least he passed it off until he noticed Sly frantically signaling for Mizuki to climb down and meet with him. Mizuki did as Sly wanted and asked him what was happening. Sly pointed towards some lights coming from the way they had came in from. Mizuki listened closely and heard footsteps as well as a faint scraping or dragging sound. Sly had heard it too, unfortunately, there was nowhere for them to run, so their best option was to hide in the old haunted house ride, which was surprisingly spacious. He and Sly stayed close and felt relief wash over them when they couldn't hear the footsteps, however this sensation of safety didn't last long, as they heard a cracking sound and a putrid odor filled the ride. After a second of shock, the two realized what was happening. The ride had been set ablaze. Mizuki quickly looked around to see if there were any close by exits, but he couldn't see anything through the thick smoke and darkness of night.

 

  “Stay there I'll look for an exit!” Sly shouted, proceeding to run off. Unfortunately, the ride only had one exit, which was the main one, and it was blocked by flames. The only other option of escape would be to run out of the entrance, but debris had fallen, blocking it, as Sly ran to return to Mizuki, he noticed a rather high up door on a platform, however the door had a lock on it, but Sly had an idea that could possibly work.

 

 “Bad news, every exit is blocked, but I have an idea,” Sly pointed up at the locked door, “you gotta shoot off the lock on that door, and then if we're lucky, we get out of here before it collapses.”

 Mizuki nodded and took out his pistol, taking careful aim, he shot at it, successfully breaking the lock. Quickly, the two ran towards the door, but before they could get close, more flames blocked their path. The smoke was getting heavy and the two had no other choice but to run through the flames of the main exit. Mizuki and Sly darted towards the flames, but before he could get out, Mizuki collapsed. 

 

“Mizuki!” Sly yelled. He shook the unconscious man in an attempt to wake him, but to no avail. Quickly, Sly picked up Mizuki and ran through the flames, collapsing to the ground. In front of him lay the mangled bodies of Virus and Trip, as well as the leader of Scratch himself. 

 

“I'm surprised you even made it out of there,” Mink spoke, “pretty gutsy of you to run through flames.” Mink yanked Sly by the wrist, causing him to be forced to stand. Sly quickly got out of Mink’s tight hold. 

 

“Fuck off! If Mizuki is dead because of you, I won't hesitate to kill you and your fucking team!” Sly shouted. Mink wasn't phased, much to Sly's dismay. Sly quickly glanced around him, and he realized that he and Mizuki were surrounded by Scratch members, and when he looked back at Mink, he was holding a knife. Thinking quickly, Sly dodged as soon as Mink made a lunge towards him. Sly managed to get behind the tall and buff man, proceeding to kick him in the lower part of his spine, almost knocking the man to the ground. This aggravated Mink, and he made another lunge towards Sly, who again, dodged the attack, however, Mink made one more lunge and managed to pin the blue haired man down. 

 

“If you move, I'll kill you, like I should have a long time ago, Morphine scum,” Mink said, holding a knife to Sly’s throat. 

 

“How about you suck my dick, old man,” Sly mocked as he proceeded to attempt to Scrap Mink, this time, he was able to make Mink let him up, but nothing else, and Mink was pissed. The dreadlocked man made another lunge at Sly, this time, aiming to stab him, but quickly stopped his attempt and let out a pained yell and turned around. There stood a now conscious Mizuki holding a blood covered switchblade. 

 

“Get the fuck away from him Mink. I have a gun too, and I'll shoot,” Mizuki threatened, reaching for the pistol. 

 

“Very well, however, this won't be the end of this quarrel, be ready,” Mink spoke, walking away, leaving a trail of his blood as he went away, and with him went the rest of his gang.

 

“Sly are you alright!” Mizuki shouted, running to his boyfriend with concern. 

 

“I'm fine, I was more concerned about you in all honesty. I thought you were dead,” Sly said, his voice cracking as he held back what Mizuki could make out as tears. The blue haired man pulled Mizuki into his chest, hugging him and refusing to let go. The relief he felt at the fact Mizuki was alive was strong. He had legitimately thought the burgundy haired man had died from smoke inhalation in the fire. “You're not allowed to die on me bitch, I need you,” Sly said, his voice muffled as his face was buried in Mizuki’s shoulder. 

 

“Understood,” Mizuki responded. After a few minutes of hugging, the two finally pulled away. Now they still had one more issue one their hands, and that was disposing the bodies of Virus and Trip, their former leaders. 

 

“Hey since Virus and Trip are dead, does that make us the new leaders of Morphine?” Sly asked, glancing at Mizuki. He had always wanted to lead Morphine, and now was his chance.

 

“I guess so. Nobody else is as suited as us for the job. We could throw their bodies in the burning haunted house, that way it looks like they died on accident, but before we do that, we should try and salvage anything they have on them, if we're lucky, maybe we can score some cash,” Mizuki spoke as he began to search through the pockets of Trip's blood covered outfit. 

 

After looting the two bodies, Mizuki and Sly threw them into the still burning inferno. It was no shock to Mizuki or Sly that no law enforcement came to deal with the fire yet, as nobody really cared about what happened outside of Platinum Jail. 

 

“Mizuki let's get out of here, this place won't exist soon,” Sly said, taking out a bottle of vodka from his bag, as well as some material that he cut off of one of the not twin’s outfits. 

 

“Sly are you making a fucking molotov!?” Mizuki shouted. 

 

“Damn right I am, if one part of this place is already on fire, the rest of it should be as well,” Sly said as he lit the cloth and threw the bomb. Sly proceeded to take out a cigarette and offered one to Mizuki, who gladly accepted the offer, and then the two made their way back to their home, however, when the two got to the Northern District of Kyuujuminku, Sly made an unexpected decision to go down an alleyway that Mizuki was unfamiliar with. 

 

“Sly where are we going? We shouldn't be here, especially after what just happened,” Mizuki whispered as he looked at the tagged buildings. This was Scratch territory and they were invading it.

 

“Listen Mizuki, we're gonna have a little fun. You see that building over there?” Sly pointed at a run down building about 30 feet in front of them, “That's the Scratch hideout. I need you to jack a vehicle, we'll need it, in fact, steal their leader’s motorbike, that'd be a huge middle finger to him.”

 

“How am I gonna get the keys for it? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mizuki asked in a concerned tone.

 

“Hotwire it, you're good at that. We can get keys later, now go and get that fucking bike for me and meet me back here,” Sly demanded. 

 

Mizuki nodded and made his way to the shabby run down building. Mizuki carefully hotwire the bike, making sure to be quick so he wouldn't alert the gang of ex-convicts that were inside. As the bike started up with a loud noise, Mizuki quickly drove it back to Sly, who hopped on the back.

 

“Mizuki, I need you to drive back towards their headquarters and make a sharp u-turn when we get close, and then get us back to the Morphine hideout as fast as you fucking can!” Sly yelled. Mizuki sped up and drove towards the building. 

 

“Sly you're going to throw a molotov through the window aren't you!” Mizuki screamed.

 

“You know me too well!” Sly laughed as he tossed the cocktail into a window. 

 

“They're really gonna be after us now!” Mizuki shouted, speeding up even more, as he didn't want to stay in that area any longer. He just wanted to go back to the Morphine hideout and sleep. 

 

“Wait Mizuki go back go back! I need to do something! It's important!” Sly yelled, much to Mizuki's horror, however, he turned the bike around and drove back. Sly hopped off and broke into the second closest building to the Scratch hideout and brought out a bottle of gasoline and proceeded to pour it all over the parameter of the Scratch members’ hideout. He was trying to create a wall of flame so they couldn't escape, or if they did escape, they'd get some burns, like he and Mizuki did when they had escaped the haunted house, luckily for them, the wall of flames were thin enough to run through without sustaining any serious injury, however, for Scratch, it would be different. Sly poured a thick line of gasoline and gunpowder in front of their main exit, lit it up, and hauled ass back to the bike. 

 

“Sly, what the actual fuck!” Mizuki shouted as he sped off towards the Morphine hideout. Sly only responded with a laugh and Mizuki groaned. If any members of Scratch managed to survive that, they'd be pissed off and out for revenge.

 

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the two were back at the hideout. Mizuki gathered all of the members for a meeting. As Mizuki gathered the crowd of Morphine members, Sly climbed to the top of the highest crate and sat down, looming over the lower ranking members as if he were a god. Once all the members were settled down, Sly beckoned for Mizuki to join him, which he did. Sly wrapped his arms around Mizuki's shoulder and began to speak. 

 

“Now, you're all probably wondering why I've called you here for a meeting, to which, I'll explain my reasons. Virus and Trip are dead. Scratch murdered them in cold blood, however, I'd like to think of this as a good thing. With them gone, Mizuki and I are your leaders now, and you'll do as we say, with us as your leaders, you're free to go out and enjoy yourselves, as well as eat and drink anything you please, however, since we are your leaders, you are expected to follow our directions when we give you them, failure to comply will result in punishment, and that punishment is one none of you would like, anyways, this concludes the meeting, you're free to do what you please.”

 

Mizuki looked over at Sly, who was seemingly staring off into space. He seemed way more calm than usual.

 

“Mizuki, I'm really glad you're alive. You're the first person who acknowledged me for who I am and didn't hate me instantly, most people don't take kindly to this kind of stuff,” Sly sighed. Mizuki was the first person who had accepted him for who he was. He wasn't Aoba, the person the body technically belonged to, and Mizuki acknowledged and accepted this, which meant a lot to him. “I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you. I'd probably be living on the street.”

 

Mizuki repositioned himself and laid down with his head in Sly's lap. He put his arm up and touched Sly’s face. 

 

“I love you dude. I always have, and I always will,” Mizuki yawned, and soon enough, Mizuki was fast asleep. Sly couldn't help but to smile, and soon enough, he was asleep too. 

 

Eventually, morning had come, and the two boyfriends were awake once more, however, a strange tension seemed to fill the room they were in.

 

“Hey does something seem off?” Sly asked, glancing at Mizuki. 

 

“Yeah. Something seems really off. Something’s gotta be up. I'll check the monitors for any suspicious activity,” Mizuki said as he activated his coil, tapping into the security cameras. “Fuck dude, look at this.” 

 

“That fucker!” Sly growled. Somehow, Mink had gotten into their hideout. Sly and Mizuki looked at each other in shock, but their attention was pulled when the door was busted down by none other than the trench coat and dreadlock clad man. 

 

“You murderers. You're about to reap what you've sewn, especially you,” Mink pointed towards Sly, “You've taken everything from me, you're just so bad as Toue.”

 

This comparison was the final straw. If there was anything Sly hated more than not being acknowledged, it was being compared to Toue. Without hesitation, Sly threw himself at Mink, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. While Mink was down, Sly proceeded to repeatedly land punches on his face, beating him up severely, however, with a quick blow to the gut, Mink knocked Sly down. Mizuki jumped down from the crate and helped Sly back up.

 

“Hey old man, you realize I like pain right?” Sly taunted, rushing towards Mink and proceeding to kick him in the face, breaking his jaw. Using this as an advantage, Mizuki darted behind the man and knocked him down to the floor, holding him down so Sly could do as he pleased. 

 

“You should know not to fuck around with someone like me,” Sly said, looking Mink in the eyes. Mizuki saw that familiar yellow glow and desperately hoped that scrap would work. With not a second passing, Mink screamed in terror and went into hysterics, letting down his guard. Quickly and swiftly, Sly stabbed the man’s chest and let him bleed out. Finally, he and Mizuki would no longer have to worry about Mink stuffing out their lives, after what seemed like forever, the ordeal with Scratch was finally over. Mink, Virus, and Trip were all dead, and Scratch was more than likely disbanded and weak, if they weren't all dead. 

 

After disposing of Mink’s body, Sly and Mizuki sat down in their new room, which had belonged to the previous leaders. It didn't have much in it except for a lamp, bed, and dresser, but that wasn't an issue. It was enough and they'd eventually get around to decorating it. 

 

“Mizuki,” spoke Sly in a stern, yet caring tone, “can you give me another tattoo?”

 

“Sure, what do you want one of?” Mizuki asked.

 

“A teardrop. Put it across from my other tattoo. That way each hip has one,” Sly requested. Mizuki blushed, and proceeded to take out his tattoo gun and inks. “Oh yeah, also an M under it.”

 

“You want that because it's the letter of my first name don't you?” Mizuki said in shock.

 

“Actually I was thinking it would stand for Master, and you could get an S that stands for Slave or Servant, but getting each other's initials is nice too,” Sly teased.

 

“They can have a double meaning,” Mizuki said, blushing.

 

“Yeah, that's true, that works. You've always been my bitch, Mizuki. I love you,” Sly said as he pulled Mizuki towards him, stroking the darker skinned man’s face and then pulling him into a kiss. They had nothing to worry about anymore, and they finally had everything they wanted; power and each other.


End file.
